Currently, multimedia networks are relatively unsophisticated in their in transmitting video data to column drivers in display devices. As computers, displays, laptops, electronic notebooks, and other devices transmit and use more and more multimedia data, the need for fast and efficient data transfer hardware and methodologies in the associated display devices increases.
In existing display systems and devices, video signals are transmitted to display devices for display. Such video signals include a pattern of active signals and interspersed with blanking periods. During the active periods signal information is provided containing displayable information. The blanking periods that accompany the active periods include horizontal blanking periods which demarcate line ends for the video signal. They also include horizontal blanking periods which are generally longer and demarcate frame boundaries for the video signal. During the blanking periods displayable signal is not provided.
During the active portion of the video signal, the transmitted displayable video information requires a significant amount of power consumption. The blanking periods also require a non-trivial amount of power in current implementations. In a low power usage environment, ways of reducing power consumption in all areas can be very advantageous.
While existing systems and methods work well for many applications, there is an increasing demand for display methodologies that enable increased power savings in a wider range of operational circumstance and higher efficiencies of multimedia data transport with far greater capacity to fully enjoy the benefits of modern multimedia equipment, software and devices. This disclosure addresses some of those needs.